Seigaku Twins
by cocophyz12
Summary: Ryoma is back in Japan with her twin sister...she is have a hard time forgetting her painful childhood? would her sempias help her move on or create more pain for her? how would the regulars react when they found out Ryoma was actually a girl? FemRyo
1. Profile

**Profile**:

Name: Echizen Ryoma

Gender: Female (Pretend to be a boy)

Height: 151 cm

Blood Type: O

Birthday: Dec 24

Age: 14

Nicknames: Ochibi, Ryo-chan, Chibisuke

Phrase: "Mada Mada Dane"

Favorite Drink: Grape Ponta

Favorite Color: Silver (Hate Pink)

Hobbies: Tennis, Play with Karupin, Tease Rika (Ryoma's Twin), Draw, Play piano, cook, sleep, Judo.

Pet: Karupin

Hate:

Fanboy/fangirl

Western Food

Inui's Drinks

Moring

Skirts/Dresses

People that mess with Rika

*When Ryoma dress as a girl is act little bit different than she dress as a boy. (She more childish.)

Name: Echizen Rika

Gender: Female

Height: 150 cm

Blood Type: O

Birthday: Dec 24 (6 min. younger than Ryoma)

Age: 14

Nicknames: Chibi-chan, Ri-chan

Phrase: "Mada Mada Sune"

Favorite Drink: Strawberry Ponta

Favorite Color: Green

Hobbies: Tennis, Sing, Play the violine, Judo (Black belt), Hang with Ryoma, Shopping, read.

Pet: Karupin

Hate:

Fanboy/fangirls

Thunder

Cocky people (even she is one)

People that mess with Ryoma

Inui's Drinks

*Rika is lot more cheerful and hyper than Ryoma.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Revised Chapter 1 by Midnight Hell. Thank you

*Ryoma is in high school and she just came back from America because she was tired of America and misses her friends in Japan.

**This is in English**

**'**_this is thought'_

"Speakin in japanese"

Hope u guys like it. If u have any advices pls let me noe.

* * *

~America - 7:30 pm; JFK Airport~

"Mom, hurry up! We're going to miss the flight," the girl shouted. She bounced up and down on her feet, her golden eyes constantly flickering back to the giant clock. 7:30 pm. Their flight was in thirty minutes and they still didn't found the gates. Apparently, it was on the other side of the airport.

_'I can't wait to see you again, Ryo-chan,_' the girl thought.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the woman shouted, apologizing as she pushed her way towards her daughter. She smiled at her daughter's happy face.

'_This girl_,' the woman thought. '_So excited to see her sister...'  
_  
"Mom!"

"Coming!"

* * *

~Japan - 7:30 am; Tokyo~

In the early morning of Japan, there is always a kid that won't wake up.

"RYOMA!" A girl yelled from downstairs. The voice barely drifted upstairs to the closed room that was labeled 'Ryoma'. The girl inside the room, groaned as she shifted and her Himalayan cat meowed in protest.

"Five more minutes, Nanako..." the girl mumbled. Despite the soft reply, the girl downstairs heard it.

"If you don't wake up, Uncle's going to eat your breakfast!" Nanako shouted. "And you're going to be late! You finally came back from America! Don't be late on your first day back! Ryoma!" Ryoma groaned as she sat up.

"I'm up," she muttered. "I'm up..." Ryoma yawned loudly and looked to her side, her cat Karupin staring up at her with its eyes. Ryoma smiled fondly at it. "G'morning, Karupin."

"Mreeeooww," Karupin greeted back and Ryoma scratched her behind her ear. Karupin purred in response and leaned into the touch.

"Heh, I'm definitely not a morning person, aren't I?" Karupin nodded. "Anyways, I seriously don't want that pervert eating my good," she grumbled and got up. Just as Ryoma was reaching for her closet with her clothes inside...

BAM!

Ryoma and Karupin's head snapped to the door. There was her dad, the famous samurai, Echizen Nanjiroh. With... her uniform?

"Wha--don't you know how to knock!?" Ryoma yelled angrily and Nanjiroh grinned.

"Hehe, but I wanted to give you your uniform, Ryo-chan," he said, putting a emphasis on the 'chan'. Ryoma growled.

"Don't call me that," she warned, her hand twitching. Nanjiroh immediately saw this and put his hands up in defense.

"Woah there, Ryoma," he said. "Don't go flipping your dad over your back now. I was just going to give you your uniform..." Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"That's all you better want to do," she muttered. Ryoma snatched her uniform out of her dad's hand and nearly dropped it once she got a good look at it.

Nanjiroh snickered. "What, don't like it, brat?" Ryoma growled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She screamed. "IT'S A SKIRT! A DAMN SKIRT!" Nanjiroh faked a shocked look.

"Is it? I never knew!" He said and Ryoma growled. Nanjiroh pouted. "Aw, come on, Ryoma. You haven't worn a skirt in ages! Wait... what are you doing with that chair? Ryoma...Ryoma...put the chair down. RYOMA-NO!"

"DIE!"

SLAM!

"And stay out!" Ryoma yelled as she kicked her dad out of the room (and the chair) and locked her door.

"Ryo-chan! Don't be so mean!" Came the muffled yells of her dad, which the 12-year old girl ignored. Ryoma walked to her closet as she muttered, "Stupid dad," under her breath.

She quickly pulled out a pair of black, baggy denim jeans, a red t-shirt, and some bandages. From her drawer, Ryoma pulled out a couple of black bobby pins and pinned her hair up. Then, she grabbed a wig that was the same color as her hair and carefully placed it on so that it looked real. Ryoma pinned that to her real hair so it wouldn't fall off.

"Ryoma! Breakfast!" Nanako reminded her and Ryoma turned to the door.

"I'm coming! Give me a couple seconds!" She yelled and quickly changed out of her pajamas. Before Ryoma placed on her shirt, she quickly wrapped her chest with the bandages.

Ryoma grabbed her bag on the way out along with her red racket. The tennis team in Seigaku High...would it live up to its standards that the regulars put three years ago?

If she recalled, right about now was the time for the ranking tournament. Ryoma smirked.

_'Seigaku...here I come.'_

"Ryo-chaaan!" Nanjiroh yelled and Ryoma winced. "Stop being a tomboy and be a girl for once! Go upstairs and change!" Despite his firm voice, the girl couldn't help but snicker.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Ryoma asked, completely ignoring his demand. "You look like a panda." Indeed, he did, with a giant black ring around his right eye. Nanjiroh glared at his snickering daugher.

"And whose fault was that?" Ryoma grinned.

"I'm happy to say it was my fault," she said and sat down. Suddenly, Ryoma frowned. "Nanako! Why isn't there Japanese food?" Nanako gave a apologetic look to her cousin.

"Sorry, Ryoma," she said. "But I have to leave soon and there wasn't enough time. I promise to make it next time, 'kay?" Ryoma frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"You shouldn't be so picky," Nanjiroh said as he sat down in his seat. But instead of eating the food, he grabbed the newspaper from the middle of the table. Ryoma's sharp eyes saw the magazine hidden within.

"Seriously..." Ryoma muttered. Nanako giggled.

"Boys," she said and Ryoma agreed. She glanced at the clock and nearly choked on her glass of milk.

_'I'm going to be late!'_ She thought and quickly gulped down the rest of her milk and stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Thanks for the food!" Ryoma yelled as she grabbed her bag and stood up. "Bye!" Then she ran out the door.

"Bye!" Ryoma barely heard the reply as she was already halfway down the block.

"I seriously wish Momo-senpai was here..." she muttered as she ran down the block. Bicycling was a lot faster than runnning, that's for sure. And right now, Ryoma seriously needed speed.

The black-haired girl zoomed right into the school. The school was empty by now, only a couple slackers lounging around and custodians. All the others were in their classes or at meetings for whatever club they were in.

Ryoma looked around for the office. It was suppose to be nearby and she walked around for a bit until she finally reached a building labled 'Office'.

She walked inside and a secretary looked her way. "Do you need something?" The woman asked as she gathered some papers. Ryoma nodded.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen," she said. "I'm here to pick up my scheldue." The secretary's eyes widened.

"Ah, Echizen-kun!" The secretary said. "We were wondering when you were going to come back from America. When you didn't appear a week ago, we thought something happened."

"Sorry, my flight was delayed a day due to a storm. And my dad didn't want me to start school until I was reaccustomed with Japan," Ryoma said. The secretary nodded and started searching through some file cabinets.

"Echizen-kun, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" The secretary asked as she looked for Ryoma's scheldue.

"...I didn't get the right uniform..." Ryoma muttered. The secretary blinked in confusion.

"Oh, Echizen-chan!" A voice yelled, and both females turned.

"Oh, Principal Ishigawa. G'morning," Ryoma said as she bowed. The principal smiled.

"How was your trip to America?" He asked.

"Oh, that? Same as always," Ryoma said.

"Um, Echizen...chan?" The secretary asked hesitantly. The principal nodded.

"Their family has told me of Echizen-chan's gender when she first enrolled into Seigaku High," the principal told her.

"S-she!?" The secretary yelled. The principal chuckled.

"Ms. Azami, please do not say that so loud," the principal said. "It is meant to be a secret so she can join the boy's tennis team." The secretary.

"I understand," she said. "Echizen-chan, here is your scheldue. It's the same as for Seigaku Middle with five periods a day and two breaks. A morning and lunch break. School ends at 2:30 pm. Your homeroom is A-2." Ryoma nodded and took the scheldue.

"Please come at the end of school to pick up your uniform," the principal said and Ryoma nodded.

"Thank you," she said and left.

"Good luck!" The principal yelled and Ryoma's eye twitched.

_'I'm definitely going to need that luck to survive another year of school,'_ she thought. Ryoma walked towards her first period, Literary English.

'A-5...A-7...A-9...ah, here we go. A-11.' Ryoma slid open the door, interrupting the teacher.

"Narumi-sensei?" Ryoma asked after reading the name from his scheldue. The thirt-year old woman nodded.

"That would be me. And I presume you are the new student?" She asked and Ryoma nodded. "Please come in and introduce yourself. And do it in English, since this is a English class." Ryoma smirked.

_'Piece of cake,'_ she thought.

""**Okay**,"" she said and turned to face the class. "**"My name is Ryoma Echizen. I just transferred here from America. I'm really Japanese even though I've lived in America for most of my life**."" The class burst into a flurry of whispers, each and every single one of them about Ryoma.

"Wow, is he hot or what?" A girl whispered to her friend. The other girl nodded.  
"So hot!"

"You think he has a girlfriend?" Another girl in the corner of the room asked the girl in front of her.  
"I hope he doesn't!" And the two girls squealed.

Only two students were whispering. They were just staring wide-eyed at the golden-eyed boy in front of them. Ryoma didn't seem to notice them.

""**Does anyone have any questions for Echizen-kun?**"" Narumi-sensei asked in English. Then, she reverted back to Japanse. "All questions must be in English." The class groaned at that, but even so, many hands shot up.

""**U-um...**"" A girl muttered, obviously racking her brain for the right words. ""**D-do you h-have a...a girrfriend?**"" Ryoma snickered inwardly at her poor English. Since there was no 'L' in the Japanese alphabet, words like girlfriend were hard to pronounce.

""**No, I don't**,"" Ryoma said. The girls squealed at his response.

"He's single!" A girl squealed and nearly fainted right then and there.

""**Er...D-do you... do you p-pr...pray tennis?**"" Another boy asked, stuttering over the word 'play'. Ryoma nodded.

""**It's play,**"" she corrected him. ""**And yes, I do.**"" Narumi-sensei held up her hand to silence the students.

""**That's enough questions for now,**"" she said. ""**Echizen-kun, please sit between Ryuzaki-san and Satoshi-san.**"" Ryoma blinked at the familiar surnames.

'_No way..._' she thought as she stared at her former classmates, Sakuno and Horio.

Ryoma walked calmly to her seat and sat down, then glanced at the brunette to her right.

"Stop staring," she muttered quietly and Sakuno quickly closed her mouth but Horio didn't. He was still in a daze to register her words. "Seriously, you guys act like you've never seen a cross-dressing girl before," Ryoma whispered. Sakuno gave a silent giggle.

"That's because they haven't," Sakuno whispered back. No one could hear what they were saying since they were whispering softly. "Anyways, I thought you were in America."

"Everyone thinks that," Ryoma muttered irritatedly. "Sorry I couldn't tell you over e-mail. There was a storm that delayed my flight by one day and cut off all reception." Sakuno nodded in understanding.

When Ryoma left for America, she kept in contact with the regulars and Sakuno through e-mail. Sakuno knew Ryoma's real gender because during a summer vacation in her third year, she went to America and met Ryoma as a girl accidentally. They became best friends after that.

"ECHIZEN! YOU'RE BACK!" Horio suddenly shouted and Sakuno jumped. The only reaction Ryoma gave to that was a slight twitch in her hand. Sakuno saw this as a warning sign.

"R-Ryo-ch-er...Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted too, bursting up. Ryoma shot her a glare for almost saying her nickname out loud, Ryo-chan. "Y-You're back!" Horio nodded.

"We thought you were still in America!" Narumi-sensei sighed and Sakuno quickly sat down.

"Satoshi-san..." Narumi-sensei muttered, but Horio didn't hear her. He was still pestering Ryoma on why she didn't tell them why she was coming back. "Satoshi-san..." Narumi-sensei said, this time a little bit louder.

"ECHIZEN! TELL ME!"

"HORIO! SIT DOWN! DETENTION FOR YOU!"

"YES, SENSEI!" The class burst into laughter at that and they forgot about the question. But Horio didn't. Even after class, he still asked Ryoma why. Suddenly, Ryoma's eyes widened and she pointed in a direction.

"Ah!" Horio quickly looked in that direction.

"Eh? There's nothing there...Echizen?" Horio looked around for the boy, only he was nowhere to be found. His eyes widened. "AH! ECHIZEN! THAT'S DIRTY!"

* * *

Ryoma quickly slammed the door behind her, panting as she struggled to regain her breath.

"That guy still irks me..." she muttered, annoyed. Sakuno giggled. She hugged her.

"I really missed you, Ryo-chan," Sakuno said and Ryoma smiled as she hugged her back.

"I missed you too," Ryoma said. Sakuno giggled as she looked over Ryoma's clothing.

"You're still the stubborn girl I remember from long ago," Sakuno said. "No matter how much time passes, you can't let go." Ryoma stayed silent as she layed on the floor next to Sakuno, her arms folded behind her head as a pillow.

"It's hard to let go of old habits," Ryoma finally said. "I guess I really am stubborn." Sakuno smiled, but it was a sad one. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

"It's not your fault, Ryo," Sakuno muttered. Ryoma closed her eyes as she thought of her brother, Ryoga and the event that made him leave. It hurt just to think about it.

They sat in silence until a grumbling interrupted it. Sakuno looked at Ryoma, who started to laugh. Sakuno joined in.

"Time for lunch!"

* * *

"Momo-senpai!" Momoshiro Takeshi turned to see Horio running towards him, along with Kachiro and Katsuo behind him. The latter two joined him after Horio explained what happened.

"Ah, Horio!" Momo shouted, waving him over.

"M-Momo-senpai!" Horio gasped loudly. "I-I have s-something to tell y-you!" Momo blinked.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nya, something wrong?" Eiji asked and Horio jumped.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" Horio shouted. Eiji grinned.

"Nya, nice to see you too, Horio," he said. Momo looked to Horio.

"What did you want to tell us?" Momo asked.

"It's Echizen," he shouted. "He's back!"

"ECHIZEN?!"

"OCHIBI'S BACK!?" The two regulars stared in disbelief at the second year who nodded vigorously.

"Where is he?" Momo asked.

"I'm not sure," Horio admitted. "He used a cheap trick on me and escaped with Sakuno." Momo and Eiji shared a glance with each other, before their lips curved into a sly grin.

"Oh-ho! Echizen's got himself a girlfriend!" Momo yelled.

"Nya, ochibi! He's so sly!" Eiji yelled. Suddenly, the two senpais grabbed Horio by the back of his collar and began to drag him down the hall.

"We'll find you!" They yelled.

SLAM!

Ryoma and Sakuno looked up the moment the roof door opened abruptly.

"ECHIZEN!"

"OCHIBI!"

"SNEAKY BASTARD!" Ryoma groaned silently and suddenly, she was glomped by the red-head.

"Nya, ochibi!" Eiji yelled. "You're back! You're back!" Ryoma groaned as she fought for air.

"C-can't b-breathe, K-Kikumaru-senpai..." Ryoma choked out and Eiji immediately released her.

"Nya, sorry!" Eiji apologized. Ryoma sighed in relief as the air rushed back into her lungs, but then Momo suddenly brought her into a headlock and gave her a nuggie.

"Eh, so the famous Echizen has a girlfriend?" Momo asked, grinning slyly. Sakuno choked on her rice from her bento while Ryoma sputtered.

"WHAT?! NO!" The two suddenly yelled and Momo and Eiji grinned.

"Ah, young love and denial," Momo said and Eiji agreed. Ryoma's eye twitched.

'How I'd love to throw them over my back right now,' she thought. Momo released Ryoma.

"Anywyas, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Eiji asked and Ryoma groaned in frustration. She turned to Sakuno.

"Mind explaining?" She asked. "Because I'm sure not gonna." Sakuno giggled.

"Ryoma-kun couldn't tell us because of a storm," Sakuno explained. "It cut off reception for awhile." Momo and Eiji nodded.

"Echizen! You could have just told me!" Horio whined. "Now I have detention!"

"Eh, whatever," Ryoma said and Horio growled.

"Sneaky bastard!" Horio yelled. Momo chuckled.

"So, you coming to practice or what?" Momo asked Ryoma and she grinned.

"You bet I am."

* * *

~Narito Airport~

A girl with long black hair and golden eyes scanned over the crowd of people, looking for someone.

"Do you see him, mom?" The girl asked. The woman shook her head.

"He's probably reading his magazines and forgot all about us," the woman said and the two girls sighed.

"Men," they both muttered.

"Stay here while I go call Nanjiroh," the woman said and the girl nodded.

"Alright." The girl smiled as she looked over the crowd.

_'Ryo-chan...I'm finally home.'_

* * *

Finally, the day has ended.

"Hey, Echizen," Horio called. "Tell the captain I have detention thanks to a certain someone." Echizen nodded, ignoring his words.

"Ah," she muttered and walked towards the tennis courts. Despite her calm demeanor, one would have never guessed her excitement. Ryoma was dying to play with her senpais again and she loved tennis more than anything.

Well, except for Karupin and Rika, that is.

Only Tezuka and her dad could see her passion for tennis. Ryoma loved to chase that yellow ball around the court as the movement flowed through her body like a dance that only she could do. Tennis was her life. Nothing could change that.

Eiji grinned as he glomped Ryoma for the second time that day. "Nya, ochibi! You made it to practice!" Ryoma groaned as her senpai nearly crushed her with his weight.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi cried. "Echizen's turning blue!" Eiji blinked and looked down.

"Nya! Ochibi!" Eiji cried and jumped away, leaving Ryoma to fall and gasp for air. "Sorry!"

"Echizen, are you okay?" Oishi asked, a worried tone in his voice. Ryoma nodded.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to choke out. After another minutes of breathing in precious air, she stood up and dusted her shirt. A certain tensai spotted Ryoma.

"Saa...Echizen, long time no see," Fuji said. "Have you improved at your tennis skills?" Ryoma nodded, smirking.

"Of course I have," she said.

"How was America?" Tezuka asked as he walked up to her.

"It was fine," she answered. "The ranking tournament is going to happen soon, right?" Tezuka nodded.

"Yup, then Echizen can become a regular again!" Momo cheered. Some of the third-years looked at their senpais as if they were crazy.

"Woah, are they actually going to let a first-year compete in the ranking tournament?" A boy asked. The other boy smirked, his brown hair held back by a green headband.

"Ah, you don't know," he said. "That first-year competed in the ranking tournament back in middle school too." The peoples eyes around him widened.

"What?! No way!" A boy yelled. "Arai-senpai, you can't be serious!" Arai smirked.

"Oh, but I am," he said and walked away.

"Echizen, go change and meet us near the courts," Tezuka said and Ryoma nodded. She was already in her tennis clothes. However, she still walked towards the locker room to put away her bag.

"Saa, Echizen. I heard from my classmates that there was a freshman who already has a fan club. It can't be you, right?" Fuji asked. Ryoma stayed silent and inwardly, she was cursing.

'_Ah damn, I already have a fan club? Middle school all over again,'_ she thought sadly. Eiji grinned.

"No way! Ochibi already has a fan club!" Eiji yelled, not noticing Ryoma's distress. The regulars however, smiled at their kouhai. They were happy that she came back from America. Despite the fact that they didn't show it, they missed Ryoma a lot and missed the cocky brat.

Ryoma and the regulars walked to the courts.

"Today, we'll be doing a warm-up session," Tezuka said. "Run 30 laps in 25 minutes." Many of the people groaned, but not the regulars or Ryoma.

"If you fail to do so..." Inui said, his voice taking on a eerie tone. "You will drink my new improved, 'Penal Tea', Special Deluxe Aoi." The drink was a strange blue-green color, and it seemed to be bubbling...

Everyone face went pale and many groaned again. Ryoma didn't even think about anything as she began running the moment Inui said start. After ten laps, all of the freshman (minus Ryoma) were out. Ten more lap later, the non-regulars were out (minus Ryoma again). Nine more laps later, only the regulars and Ryoma remained. This was the last lap.

"Last lap!" The tennis coach called. "The person who finishes last will drink Inui's drink!" Ryoma looked at it and shivered.

_'There is no way I'm drinking that!'_ She yelled inwardly and began to run faster.

"I DON'T WANT TO DRINK THAT!!!" Eiji and Momo shouted, running even faster than before.

"Saa...This is going to be fun," Fuji said.

"..." The regulars looked at Fuji as if he was crazy and just sped up, leaving the tensai behind. Fuji noticed this and grinned, speeding up too.

"Who's coming in first?" Horio asked and the people just shrugged.

"Ten more seconds!" The coach yelled and the regulars ran even faster. At the very last second... "TIME!" He yelled and Inui looked at the regulars sadly.

"Wow! A tie!" The three freshman, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo chorused. Inui and Fuji sighed in disappointment. One because no one got to try his new drink, and the other because he never got to see any of his teammates suffer.

"Looks like no one got to try my new drink," Inui muttered. "Would any of you like to try?"

"NO!" The regulars shouted (minus Tezuka and Fuji). Fuji and the coach chuckled at their reactions.

_'Inui's drinks always have a good effect,'_ the coach thought. He clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"What are you doing!?" The coach yelled. "Practice starts now! Second and third years practice in D court, the first years start your warm-up sessions and pick up the alls after that. The regulars, including Echizen, will start practice matches in A court."

"Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka shouted and everyone nodded.

"YES!" They yelled. Eiji glommed Ryoma.

"Nya, ochibi. Want to play a match with me?" He asked and Ryoma smirked.

"Sure," she said. "I won't go easy on you." Eiji grinned.

"Neither will I!" Twenty minutes later, Ryoma won 6-3, just by using his right hand the whole time and using only Twist Serve and Drive B.

"Echizen is getting better, isn't he?" Oishi asked Tezuka and he nodded.

"Aa," he said. Ryoma and Eiji were walking off the court when somebody shouted.

"RYO-CHAN!" The regulars groaned as they heard the voice.

_'Fan girls,'_ they thought._ 'Is Echizen going to be ** or is that his girlfriend?'_ Ryoma, on the other hand, recognized that voice.

_'Wait, isn't that...'_ she thought and turned. She saw a girl running to her.

"AH!" Ryoma yelled as the girl jumped on her and they fell. The regulars stared wide-eyed at the scene.

The girl smiled sweetly. "Hey, Ryo-chan."


	3. Chapter 2: The New Manager

I don't own prince of tennis

Thank for the reviews

Please review more

This is my 1st fanfic, I hope you like it.

* * *

Last Chapter

"RYO-CHAN!" The regulars groaned as they heard the voice.

_'Fan girls,'_ they thought._ 'Is Echizen going to be ** or is that his girlfriend?'_ Ryoma, on the other hand, recognized that voice.

_'Wait, isn't that...'_ she thought and turned. She saw a girl running to her.

"AH!" Ryoma yelled as the girl jumped on her and they fell. The regulars stared wide-eyed at the scene.

The girl smiled sweetly. "Hey, Ryo-chan."

* * *

The girl kissed Ryoma on the cheek. The regulars was still at shock. Fuji blue eyes snaps open, Inui moves his hand rapidly across his notebook, Tezuka eyes mixed with confusion, everybody stayed silent as they trying to rethink what they saw just now. 1…2…3

"EHH!!" everybody shouted. The nosie travel through out the whole school.

'_hmm…I wonder if Echizen chan told them, yet'_ the Prinpcal thought as he hear the tennis team yell.

As Ryoma got up, Momo ran toward Ryoma and head locked Ryoma with his strong arms.

"Hey Echizen, Who is this girl? Don't tell me this is your girlfriend." "Momo senpia, it hurts." Ryoma said as she struggling to loose Momo headlock. Finally, Momo let go of Ryoma, but right after Momo let go Ryoma felt another weight on top of him, Eiji jumped on Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi. You girlfriend is kawaii!!" Eiji shouted at Ryoma.

Eiji was giggling as Momo is teasing Ryoma about her girlfriend and didn't notice the dark aura that Fuji is forming behind Tezuka. His partner, Oishi is worried for Eiji and Momo for messing with Fuji toy. Oishi shivered as he felt Fuji dark aura grew stronger at each second.

_This is so funny and amusing, only if they knew. _(Eiji)

"It Data" Inui muttered as he continue moving his hand across the page. "Sugio, Ryoma kun has a girlfriend!" Katsu said to his friends.

"But Tomoko chan is gone to go crazy all over it..." Kachiro commented. The freshmen trio sighed "I feel so bad for her."

Ryzukai sensei came out and saw everybody stopped the practice, she was furious.

"What with the commotion! Get back to PRACTICE!!!" shouted Ryzukai sensei and the teen sweat dropped and quickly went back to their practice, but only the regulars stayed where they are. "But, Ryoma/Ochibi has a girlfriend" Momo and Eiji whined together.

"Ehh…really, Ryoma?" asked with an amused tone. Ryzukai sensei know Ryoma was a girl since Ryoma's father was Ryzukai sensei old student. _'I wonder whose this girl. Hehehe, interesting. I never knew Ryoma was like that.'_

Ryzukai thinks as she questioned Momo with amusement. "Hmm, who's the girl Ryoma?" Ryoma was about to answer, but the girl interrupt her.

"Hi, obaa san." The girl sweetly greeted Ryzukai sensei before Ryoma answer her.

"Aa,Rika chan, when did you came back?"

"Today." The girl name Rika answered quickly. "Fsuuhh… Ryzukai sensei, you know this girl?" Kaiodu asked. "Of course I know her. Rika chan, why did you came back?" The girl call Rika smirked and Ryzukai understood what she meant and knew that Rika was causing the confusion. "Ohh…Momo, is this Ryoma's girlfriend that you been talking about?"

"Yeah" answered with confusion

Ryzukai sensei and Ryoma burst out with their laughs, leaving the other people confused.

"Rika you did again." Ryoma smiled.

Ryoma hugs Rika and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome back." Ryoma smiled more sweetly than she ever would.

Fuji dark aura grew bigger at each second, he was jealous at the unknown girl. She got a kiss from his favorite toy or he should say his baby boy, Ryoma. The other regular jaws fell except for Tezuka and Inui.

"Ahh…Ochibi kiss a girl the world is going to end!!!" Eiji jumped up and down shouting. Oishi was trying to calm his partner down, but himself is shock too.

"Calm down Eiji, I think the world is not going to end at least that what I think." Oishi quietly said to his partner.

"Baka, mada mada dane senpia tachi." Ryoma calmly said to his senpias.

"Hey Echizen, what do you mean she did it again?" Momo asked his kouhai.

"Yea, Ochibi. What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. Rika!" Ryoma coolly answered them.

Them the truth. Ryoma telepathy to her twin.

"Hai."

Rika put her arms around Ryoma waist and pull Ryoma closer to herself.

"Hi, I'm Echizen Rika. I am Ryoma's twin sister, but everyone always thinks I'm his girlfriend." Rika let go of Ryoma and bowed.

"WHAT!!!" the regular shouted. Rika cover her ears with her hands and stands behind Ryoma. "Ryo chan, I wonder how come you are not deaf, yet." Rika pressing her ear with her finger. The regulars blushed as they hear what the girl said and stayed silent. Ryzukai laughed and wished that she had her camera with her.

"It Data."

"So do you know how to play tennis?" Kaidoh asked.

Everybody focus on Rika. The question Kaidoh asked was what everybody wants to know about.

Rika smirked

"Of course." Rika replied

"Mada mada dane senpia tachi."

"Hey, chibi chan you want to play a game with me?" Eiji quickly asked

Rika twitched, she hated people call her chibi or short.

"Sure, Ryo chan let me borrow your racket."

Ryoma toss her racket to Rika and Rika caught it with her right hand. Ryoma glared at Rika.

Rika, use you left hand!

The regulars are confused why Ryoma is glaring at her twin.

WHY!!! I can't use my right hand. I want to beat him flat. He calls me a chibi, CHIBI for god sake!! You know I hate being call short. Rika whined in her mind.

No, remember last match you had. The stupid shot that you used, it injured you right wrist. You can't use your right hand until it heals!! Ryoma said sternly to her twin.

Rika inwardly sighed in defeat. Fine

"They are twins so they able to telepathy in their mind." Inui explained to them to clear the confusion.

"Ohh"

Eiji and Rika walk into the court all got ready.

"Which, chibi?"

"Smooth"

The racket landed smooth Rika serves. Rika start out with a regular serve but, Eiji easily hit back. _So this is the cat like senpia I hear from Ryo. He pretty but, I'm way better than you. _In the end of match, Rika won by 6-4. "Mada mada dane, Eiji senpia." Rika panted. The match was tough for Rika using only her left hand and she was tired from the 9 hr plane ride. She walks up to Ryoma.

"Ryo chan is your practice done yet, I' m so tire-d" Rika tiredly said and fell into Ryoma arm fast asleep. Rika looked very peaceful and sweet. Ryoma smiled to her twin. But in Oishi eyes he thinks that Rika is very sick.

"It she okay? Did she faint? She sick? What happen if she dies?" Oishi panicked. Oishi motherly self came out.

"It okay, Oishi senpia. She just tired and fell asleep. She just came from a 9 hr plane ride and after, she played this game she dies out." Ryoma explained trying to calm the mother hen down.

"Ohh"

"She pretty good, she didn't get jet lagged." Fuji commented.

Ryoma piggy back ride Rika to Tezuka and Ryzukai sensei.

"Can I bring Rika home now?" Ryoma asked politely.

Tezuka nodded his head.

"Yea, Echizen go home early today. The rest of the people continue practice. Momo help Ryoma to get his stuff and you can end practice early today to help Echizen." Tezuka said with out any emotion.

"Hai"

"Ryoma, you know why Rika came back?" Ryzukai sensei asked

Ryoma shrugged as Rika was mumbling something while she sleeps.

"Ryo chan…it not fair you always wins…." Rika softly mumbled. The regular chuckled and Ryoma smiled at her little sister. Momo got Ryoma stuff and help her bring Rika back home. On the way home, Momo pester Ryoma about Rika and why Ryoma didn't tell him he had a twin sister. Ryoma ignored the questions and kept walking.

"Arigatou, Momo senpia. Nanako help me." Ryoma bowed to Momo and shouted to get help.

"Coming" Nanako shouted back.

They carry Rika to Ryoma's room.

"Rika is going to share room with you until we clean out the other room." Nanjiroh said to his daughter, Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded her head and head back to her room. She changes into her pj and let her long emerald hair down. She sat next to Rika and smiled as she see Rika graceful face. Ryoma didn't see Rika for months and she misses her a lot. Ryoma quietly lie next to Rika and slowly drift to sleep. Ryoma and Rika are sleeping together again. Their bond is stronger than anything. Nanako are getting ready for dinner. She made Ryoma favorite food, grilled fish.

"Ryoma, Rika time for dinner."

No answer

_Still sleeping?_ "Ojisan, go up and tell Ryoma and Rika to come down to eat dinner." Nanako yelled to her uncle.

"Ehh!! Why me!!" Nanjiroh whined

_Stupid brats_

He walked upstairs and open the door getting ready to yell at them, but he saw the twins were cuddling together while they sleeping, Nanjiroh shut his mouth and smile at his two daughter sweet innocent face and left the room quietly.

"Where are Ryoma and Rika?" Rinko ask his perverted husband. Nanjiroh smiled and answer "They are having a sweet dream."

The family smiled.

* * *

RING RING RING RING!!!!

Ryoma slam the alarm and threw the alarm across the room leaving it on the floor broken into pieces. Rika got up and sighed. Ryoma hated waking up in the morning.

_Stupid alarm_

"Ryoma you broke my alarm clock again!! WAKE UP NOW!!" Rika yelled to Ryoma that is groaning and covering her ear with her pillow.

"5 more mins" Ryoma groaned

Rika was getting mad, she hate being late especially 1st day of school. (For Rika only)

"NO GET UP NOW OR I WILL TELL YOUR SENPIA TACHI THAT YOU ARE A GIRL!!!" Rika snapped

Ryoma got up quickly and rubs her eyes "Fine"

_Always blackmailing me_

The twins gone through a busy morning routine and left. Chasing Karupin, yelling at their baka perverted dad and Ryoma whining for not have Japanese food is their basic family routine every single morning. Momo didn't know Ryoma left early he waited for Ryoma until Nanako came out and told him that they left 1hr ago. That surprise Momo, he never knew there actually a person that could make Ryoma goes to school early. Momo bike his way to school and quickly ran to the tennis court. He saw the other regulars surround a certain court he walked forward to see what going on. Ryoma and Rika are playing a game and they were surprise how their movement and how they breathe are synchronizes.

"Sugio, Ochibi and chibi chan!!" Eiji glommed his teddy bears as he said it. Rika and Ryoma ignored their senpia comments and stayed silent.

"Okay, everybody gather up." Tezuka shouted to the team.

"Today, we would have a new manger." Ryzukai sensei announced. Rika step up to the front a bowed to team.

"Hi, I'm Echizen Rika. I'm going to be your new manger AND trainer. When Ryoma heard Rika was going to make the workout for the team she paled. Rika workout are consider torture in hell, it worse than Inui's workout. Ryoma try to stay calm and not let the other people see her expression especially the regulars, but that fail. The regulars saw their kouhai face paled and knew the workout is going to be devastating. Ryoma was trying to escape, she took few step back and getting ready to run off, but sadly Rika saw her tomboy sister trying to sneak away she grab the collar of her shirt and pull her back. The regular chuckled at the sight. Tezuka was twitching trying to hold the chuckle.

"Where are you going my sweet brother?" Rika sadistically say and smiled evilly. The regular sweat dropped and felt sorry for Echizen.

"NO, where. I wass…I was just going to the court." Ryoma softly said to her sadist sister. Ryzukai sensei chuckled; _you cannot always see the bratty Ryoma to be scare like this_.

"Oh really. Obaa san, you don't mind I get a special training to Ryo chan, rite?" Rika asked as Ryoma fear increase slowly. Rika smirked. Fuji loved this girl she got ability to be the next Fuji.

_Hehe amusing. Sorry Ryoma kun even thought I love you it really hard to find someone to be able to scare you to death. Hmmm…I should teach her someone of my skills._

The other regular except Fuji felt sorry and the only thing they were think is _Scary, another Fuji. _

"Yadda!! It okay I train with the regulars." Ryoma injected. Momo burst out in laughter and Eiji too.

"So Echizen I didn't know you were scare of your sister." Momo teased Ryoma. Ryoma glared at Momo.

"Hehe…Ochibi is scare." Ryoma once again glared at her two immature senpias.

"LET GET TO PRACTICE, and get ready for my wonderful workouts." Rika shouted and quietly said the last part that only the regulars heard and chills went down their spines. "Welcome to hell, senpia tachi." Ryoma whispered to herself hoping her sister didn't hear what she says.


	4. Chapter 3: Special Training

Last chapter:

"_Hehe…Ochibi is scare." Ryoma once again glared at her two immature senpias._

"_LET GET TO PRACTICE, and get ready for my wonderful workouts." Rika shouted and quietly said the last part that only the regulars heard and chills went down their spines. "Welcome to hell, senpia tachi." Ryoma whispered to herself hoping her sister didn't hear what she says._

* * *

Rika instructed the regulars to run 60 laps around the court and each lap has to be under 1min or…The regular has to ankle weight but, of course Ryoma have a special training so Ryoma has to wear twice the weight as the regulars and wear wrist weight too. Poor Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi why are you wearing twice the things as us?" Eiji asked out of curiosity. Rika chuckled and answered for her sister, "It special training, special JUST for Ryoma. Do you want to try it Eiji senpia?" Rika asked evilly. Eiji paled and shakes his head left to right rapidly.

The Regulars so started running and Rika is also running with them because she wanted to see someone suffer from the well known juice of Inui's. Ryoma currently is last because of the extra weights. When Ryoma saw the racket, he picked up and ran as fast as he could to Taka and gave him the racket.

"BURNING, MOVE OUT THE WAY!!" Taka shouted. Ryoma follow behind Taka and went in front of everyone.

"Last LAP!! Who is last is going drink Inui's penal tea!!" Rika yelled out.

"WTF!!" the regulars increased their speed.

"I don't want to drink it!!" Eiji and Momo screams. Lucky, Ryoma made it and didn't have to drink it but, Rika wasn't so lucky. She was last because the regular's big body blocked her way. Ryoma collapsed on her butt and panted heavily.

"You okay Ryoma?" Oishi asked worriedly. Ryoma gather her breath

"I'm Fine." Momo laughed at Ryoma, while Inui walk to Rika and held the drink in front of him about to hand to Rika.

"Here my special Deluxe Drink" Inui glasses glinted. Rika gulped and shot a pleading look to Ryoma. Ryoma saw her sister and she had a sister complex, she loved her sister more than anything.

"Do I really have to drink this?" Rika shivered. Inui nodded his head waiting for Rika to try his newest drink. Ryoma walk up to Rika, "You shouldn't run with us then you wouldn't have to drink this" Ryoma complained.

"But, I didn't know I was going to be last" Rika pouted. Ryoma sighed.

"I'm only doing this once. You own me." Ryoma look at her twin then at the drink, she heisted for a second but, and then she took at and drank it. After, the drink Ryoma frowned at the horrible taste but, she could tough up, it wasn't as bad at Rika's home cooking she thought. Rika smiled and hug her sister.

"You are the best siss…I mean brother ever." Ryoma shot a look at Rika '_Watch what you saying!!' (_Rika) '_Gomen, Gomen.'_

Eiji then pound on Ryoma, "You okay Ochibi, that drink didn't kill you, rite?"

"Aa, I'm fine" Ryoma replied coolly.

"Ochibi is so nice, drink that for Ri chan!!" Eiji said as he still hugging Ryoma.

"So Ryoma have sister complex, it Data" Rika stood back up and shouted, "Okay everyone begin your practice." Ryoma turn to Rika, "Ri chan, I'm not doing the A workout, I doing the C workout, okay?" Rika wag her finger in Ryoma face, "No, no. The regulars are going to do A workout and you going to do the new workout I made just for you. It similar to the C workout but, it bit more advance and painful I should say" Rika smirked evilly. Ryoma face paled and shouted "What!!" The regulars look at Ryoma confusedly and wondering what workout are they talking about.

"Saa, I wonder what is A workout?" Fuji though aloud.

"Yea, yea, Ochibi and Chibi chan what do you mean?" Eiji nodded his head in agreement.

"You don't want to know" Ryoma muttered under her breath. Rika glare at Ryoma but, Ryoma tug her cap down pretending she didn't say anything.

"Okay, I made my own workout and Ryoma too. A workout is for speed, endurance and accuracy practice. You will do short dashes in the court."

"It data" "So how and what do we do?" Kaidoh asked.

"You would do 20 dashes from the net to the baseline under 10 sec and 20 dashes from the right of the court to the left under 15 sec. You would repeat that set then after you finish I will lobs balls, well actually you would lobs balls to each other and smash it back to the basket."

"EHHH!!"

"Saa … interesting."

"Hmm, good workout…it data."

"You hear that, now get to practice" Tezuka shouted.

"HAI!!"

Rika then turn to Ryoma, "Ryo chan come with me, you have a special workout." Eiji and Momo snicker behind Ryoma. Tezuka rubs his temple '_This is going to be a long year.'_ Ryoma went to another court where she faces 5 tennis machines.

"Ryo chan hit all the balls back at the small place. I would increase the speed as the time past" Rika explained.

"Aa" Ryo listened to Rika and got ready. The Ryoma hits all the balls back until Rika turns it the maximum. Ryoma could only hit 2 balls. The tennis ball was going 5km/h. Ryoma got bruise from the tennis balls.

"Dammit!!" Ryoma shouted as she dash to the ball at her left then turn to her right to get the other tennis ball but, she missed and the ball hit her arm. Ryoma fell back and panted.

"Ryo chan you want it slower" Rika shout out.

"Yadda keep it like this" Ryoma grunted. Rika chuckled and mutter '_stubborn brat_'. After, a few time Ryoma adjusted to the speed, now she could mange to hit the 5 balls back but, not at the same place. The regulars stopped for a break and looked at their kouhai.

"That a good set. It could improve the speed and accuracy. Maybe I should use this workout too. It data." Inui said as he writes something in his notebook. The other didn't bother listen to Inui knowing he is think something that will make them devastated.

"Sugio, Ochibi could hit the 5 balls back!!" Eiji jumps.

"It just likes Echizen to hit the ball back but, I hope he takes a break. Those bruise need to get treated." Oishi said.

"More training" Kaidoh said to himself.

"Stop the talking. GET BACK TO PRACTICE!!" Tezuka yelled.

"HAI!!" The regulars quickly got there rackets and enter the court leaving Fuji and Tezuka.

"This is getting interesting rite, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled and it sends chills to Tezuka.

"Aa" was all Tezuka said and both of them return to the court.

"Okay, that was pretty good, now we going to do a different thing. Ryo chan do you need a water break?" Rika stopped the machines as she asked Ryoma. Ryoma nodded her head, she went to the vending machine instead of the water fountain and got a can of Grape Ponta for herself and return to the court when she finished her drink. When Ryoma walk into the court Rika handed her a black scarf. Ryoma sighed she knew what her twin wants. Ryoma cover her eyes with the scarf and tie on the back to prevent it from falling. Rika walked Ryoma to where she suppose to stand and then she walk to the other side of the net and got ready to serve.

"Ryo chan, I'm serving now!!" Rika threw the ball high and made contact with the ball with her racket. Ryoma heard the tennis ball bounce, she immediately dash to the ball and hit it back to Rika, a rally started. Ryoma focus on the sound and the movement around her. Even though she can't see the ball she could still hear and the tennis movement is still in her body. (Rika)_ 'Ryo chan is doing better than I think, she improve a lot.'_ The regular and non regular stopped when they spotted what Ryoma and Rika was doing. They were stun to see their kouhai have such skills to do this, hit the tennis ball with her eyes close is incredible. They gather around Ryoma court. Ryoma could hear the whisper and feel the excitements that surround her. '_I need to concentrate and focus more, relax Ryoma, relax. Keep the movement smooth_' Ryoma said to herself.

"IT NOT FAST ENOUGH!! FASTER, RYO CHAN!!" Rika shouted as she ignores the commotions.

"Not fast!! She is joking!?! It so fast and incredible that Ryoma kun could play with his eyes close!!" Katsu exclaimed.

"RYOMA SAMA!!! YOU ARE SO AMAZING!!" Tomoko shouted in a fan girl voice.

"Only Echizen" Horio mumble to himself. '_Speed up the movement, speed up. Concentrate, focus.'_ Ryoma told herself.

"Echizen is good. His speed is increase as he continues. It data" Inui commented.

"Sugio, Ochibi!!" Eiji yelled.

"Echizen is blindfold how he can… This kid is amazing" Momo said not believe what he sees.

"Fshuu...he is good but, I never imagine this good." Kaidoh said in surprise.

"Aa, Mamushi is actually complimenting people how rare" Momo teased Kaidoh.

"Shut up, baka peach butts!!"

"What did you say baka Mamushi. Who's a baka?" Momo grab on to Kaidoh shirt and Kaidoh did the same thing.

"You want to fight!!"

"Okay, stop you two!!" Oishi trying to calm the two hot heads.

"Ryoma chan is good rite, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Aa"

"It a very long rally it been 15 min since they began. I wonder who will score first nya!!?" Eiji though aloud.

"5% Echizen would score and 95% Rika chan would score." The data man push up his glasses. After a minute Ryoma score with a smash and Inui data was broken again. "Saa…Inui your data need an upgrade" Fuji chuckled. Inui sighed and walk away oppressed.

"Good Job, but get ready for the next challenge Ryo chan" Rika complimented Ryoma as she smirked. Ryoma panted a little and said "Hai" and put on her famous smirk.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it...

Should i pair:

TezukaxRyo

FujixRyo

YukimuraxRyo

JirouxRyo

KiriharaxRyo

KevinxRyo

Please vote im not should who to pair...

thks for the reviews..im very happy!!

~cocophyz12


End file.
